Watashi no Kyuusaisha Tenshi Noyō
by Watashi no Himitsu Ai
Summary: Sure, change can be good, but is there such thing as too much change? The Sohmas had no idea how much one girl would change all of their lives... !The girl isn't Tohru!
1. Chapter 1 前触れ Maebure Prelude

Title: 私の 救済者天使 のよ (Watashi no Kyuusaisha Tenshi Noyō) (My Angelic Savior)

Author: 私の 秘密愛/高橋三知子 (Watashi no Himitsu Ai/Takahashi Michiko)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ふるば characters. All I own is Shaloub Annelise and the plot

Warning: My computer is not very good and every time I try to slip any Japanese in, it shows as the Hiragana/Kanji forms. In order to add the Romaji form, I h a v e t o w r i t e t h e w o r d s l i k e t h i s. So if there isn't a Romaji form for the Japanese word, ignore it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: 前触れ Maebure Prelude

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a foggy, gloomy day. Everything out of ten feet of range from you was impossible to see. The weather fitted the mood of the day – even the songs on the radio were depressing…

Tohru's eyes swelled with tears as she looked back at her mother's grave. She could picture Kyoko's soft red hair and her beautiful, cheerful smile. Every conversion with her mother rushed through her ears. She could smell the dinners Kyoko made when Uotani Arisa came over for support and advice with rebuilding her life. There were so many cheerful times that she would never forget.

A figure stirred a little way off. Tohru studied the person for a few moments. The person appeared to be male, but he was too far too see clearly.

_Who's fault was it? My mother's or his father's?_ she asked herself.

The boy fell to his knees at the front of the smallest gravestone in the cemetery. Tohru could hear him crying softly as if he was trying to hide his sadness. It was so depressing to Tohru!

Tohru tiptoed between gravestones up to where the boy was.

"すみません。 Sumimasen. I'm sorry," Tohru whispered.

"否。 Iie. No… I am…"

The boy was actually a girl. She was just dressed in boys' basketball shorts and a black hooded sweatshirt.

"アンネリセです。 Annelise desu. I'm Annelise," she said, wiping her eyes, rising, and bowing.

_Annelise,_ Tohru repeated in her mind. _What a beautiful name! She's so cute! And listen to her accent! She's not from Japan, but her accent's pretty good!_

"とるです。 Tohru desu. I'm Tohru," she replied back.

"I'm sorry about your mother," Annelise repeated. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Eh? はい。 Hai! Yes!" Tohru told her.

Her uncle had made room in his house for her to live in. She had told him she would pay for her own school tuition.

"Good. May God bless you…"

_What a mysterious girl…_ Tohru watched Annelise's back as she marched out to the graveyard, the fog eating away at her image the farther she got until she fully dissolved into the mist.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- HURRAY! I've been working really hard on my English and I have finally posted something _completely_ in English! I deleted my Japanese account so that I could work on my English. If there are any spelling or grammar errors, just tell me so that I can continue correcting my English. Notes:

-I think American girls are so pretty, so I _had_ to add Annelise! Since America is a "melting pot", I combined Arabic and European blood to create her! I'm constantly jealous of those girls in movies with such tan skin and beautiful curly hair. I'm so ugly. Pale and super straight black hair… (growls) It's not fair!

-This chapter was really short, but they will get long. Note that "Maebure" means "Prelude." The next few chapter may skip around to different areas of the Furuba scenes, so be prepared.

- TAKAHASHI OUT! (Wow! I'm using American lingo! Is that American lingo?) (jealousy over taking me!)


	2. Chapter Two 見たら。。。 Mitara… I Saw…

Title: 私の 救済者天使 のよ Watashi no Kyuusaisha Tenshi Noyō My Angelic Savior

Author: 私の 秘密愛/高橋三知子 Watashi no Himitsu Ai My Secret Love/Takahashi Michiko

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ふるば characters. All I own is Shaloub Annelise and the plot

Warning: My computer is not very good and every time I try to slip any Japanese in, it shows as the Hiragana/Kanji forms. In order to add the Romaji form, I h a v e t o w r i t e t h e w o r d s l i k e t h i s. So if there isn't a Romaji form for the Japanese word, ignore it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: 見たら。。。 Mitara… I Saw…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru saw Annelise quite a lot after the horrible accident. She appeared out of nowhere and began to attend her school. Hanajima Saki liked to constantly remind Tohru how Annelise had strange waves – much like Sohma Yuki's, but still much different. Uo-chan was continually telling Hana-chan off for being so rude.

Annelise attracted much attention without meaning to. There was the fact that she was American. Yuki's Fan Club just loved to call her a "yankee." However, Annelise was _much_ prettier than those snobs according to many of the students' opinions. Also, Yuki often spoke to her, making Yuki's Fan Club even more jealous…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait! Sohma-kun!"

Tohru grabbed onto Yuki to stop him. Annelise turned around the corner into the empty hallway Tohru and Yuki were in. There was a bang and a flash of smoke. Annelise pulled herself back around the corner she was formerly standing, barely peaking around the edge.

"すみません。 Sumimasen! I'm sorry!" Tohru cried, banging herself against the wall.

"The smoke dissolved away, revealing Yuki's clothes and a small gray rat. Annelise's eyes widened at the sight.

_Yuki-kun! H-he just turned into a-a… __鼠__! Ōnezumi! Mouse!_ Annelise thought frantically. _That's impossible!_

"It's okay," said the mouse, clearly Yuki's voice. "As long as no one else saw…"

Annelise wanted to jump out and shout that she saw… _見たら。。。見たら。。。 見たら。。。 __Mitara… Mitara… Mitara… I saw… I saw… I saw…_ She repeated in her head.

Her head buzzed as Yuki and Tohru were still talking. Everything that they said just added as buzzing in her confused mind. Suddenly, she heard another bang and she looked around the corner. She tossed herself back again. Yuki was back in his human form – just naked. Tohru squealed loudly as she, like Annelise, turned her head.

"I hate 十二支 Jyuunishi," Yuki sighed.

Annelise stifled her loud gasp. _The Sohma family is the holder of the Jyuunishi Curse!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! You're related to Sohma-kun, right?" a girl asked a boy with bright orange hair as he sat in his seat, fuming.

"Ooo! He's 可愛い! Kawaii! Cute!"

"Look at his hair!"

"He's got to be related to Sohma Yuki! Their both Sohmas!"

A large group of girls was gathered around a single desk where their new student sat. A smaller group of boys stood not to far, watching the girls give that one boy all their attention.

"That's enough," Annelise sighed to Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Yuki-kun, and Tohru.

Annelise stood up from the spot where they were talking and pushed herself next to the new boy.

"Hey. Look at him! You are pissing him off!" she shouted at the girls. "Leave him alone."

The group of girls looked over at Hana-chan, expecting her to be ready to release electrical waves. Hana-chan was as protective of Annelise as she was of Tohru.

The girls rushed away in their own separate groups in fright, whispering angrily about Annelise.

"Oi!" the boy shouted at Annelise as she began to turn away. "Why did you do that?"

"Those girls are annoying," she told him calmly as she watched him begin to anger.

"I know _that_! I could have told them off myself!" he snapped irritably.

"I know… But you were telling off, were you?" she asked, still keeping calm. "I just wanted to help."

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOU HELP!" he roared.

"どう致しまして。Douitashimashite. You're welcome."

Annelise turned and left him at his desk.

"ARGH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" he screamed.

He leapt to the window and jumped out of it. The class shouted wildly as they rushed to the window and watched him land flawlessly on the ground and begin to run somewhere.

"Kyo-kun," Tohru whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Eh… I sort of skipped around in this chapter. The next chapter is the last "skip-around-part" and then we follow out my totally amazing plot! Sooner or later, you'll understand why I choose my title to translate as "My Angelic Savior." It's a very sweet thing… However, I'm thinking about changing it to "Black Roses Red" because of this amazing American song I found and it would fit also… Maybe I'll write a different story with that title!

- TAKAHASHI OUT!


	3. Chap3アンネリセの 秘密AnneNoHimitsuAnne'sSecret

Title: 私の 救済者天使 のよ/Watashi no Kyuusaisha Tenshi Noyō/My Angelic Savior

Author: 私の 秘密愛/高橋三知子/Watashi no Himitsu Ai/My Secret Love/Takahashi Michiko

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ふるば characters. All I own is Shaloub Annelise and the plot.

Warning: My computer is not very good and every time I try to slip any Japanese in, it shows as the Hiragana/Kanji forms. In order to add the Romaji form, I h a v e t o w r i t e t h e w o r d s l i k e t h i s. So if there isn't a Romaji form for the Japanese word, ignore it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: アンネリセの 秘密/Annelise no Himitsu/Annelise's Secret

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--NOTE--

Sorry for skipping around so much! This chapter just skips ahead to the Festival. Also, I'm going to say that the Ramadan, the Muslim month of fasting, and the Festival are in the same month – October. I don't know when the Festival really is, but that's okay.

--END OF NOTE--

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow," Annelise sighed. "My booth's gotten a lot of business…"

It was the day of the Festival. Everyone had little booths and were selling various things. Tohru's class had one main booth (the お握り onigiri rice ball booth) and a few smaller ones. One of them was Annelise's personal booth.

"So your chador (the scarf a young Arab girl wears around her head) sales are going well?" Tohru asked happily.

"Look around!" Kyo told her, stuffing a rice ball in his mouth. "Every girl has one!"

It was true. Even female teachers stopped by for one. They were bright colors and very intricate. Many of them looked like they were made from the light from the moon. Yet, it was nothing compared to Annelise's full Arabic outfit. It was the Ramadan and, even though she wasn't Muslim, she got permission to when a traditional Arabic outfit for the month. She practiced many Muslim and Jewish holidays even though she was Christian because her father had been Muslim and her mother had been Jewish and she feels as though she would be paying respect to them if she did so.

"Sadly, they don't look as well on Japanese people as they do on Arabs like you," Hana-chan said softly.

"That's because chadors are Arabic!" Uo-chan laughed. "It's logical that an Arab garment would look best on an Arab person!"

"YUKI!"

The sound was piercing as Yuki, currently clothed in a fancy dress that the 先輩 senpai seniors at their school had requested for him to do, was surrounded by large groups of girls and boys.

"Dear," Annelise laughed. "Yuki doesn't look too happy!"

"I wouldn't be too happy with being in dress either, quite honestly," Kyo admitted quietly.

There was a loud crash as a small boy dressed in frilly German clothing and blond hair ran in and jumped on Yuki's shoulder.

"Oi, Yuki!" he said. "You realize you look like a girl?"

Kyo jumped up coughing heavily. He looked absolutely surprised and angered. He jumped as a tall man in a white doctor's coat walked in. He had straight black hair, one part covering his left eye.

"Momiji, off Yuki's shoulders," he said.

The man stopped dead in his tracks as the boy, Momiji, jumped off his shoulder.

"You_ do_ realize that you look like a girl, right?"

"AH! YOU _KNOW_ YUKI?" a girl squealed loudly.

"ええ! Ee! Yes! We're relatives of his. I'm Sohma Momiji and this is Sohma Hatori!" Momiji said, removing his hat.

"Ha!" Uo-chan laughed. "They act like they've never seen a Sohma before!"

"You know, you're actually right about something!" Kyo gasped, pretending to be amazed.

"What do you mean, Kyon-Kyon? I'm constantly right about things you're wrong about!" she snapped back.

"Don't call me that!"

"MOMIJI, NO!" Yuki cried as Momiji bounced around Annelise's abandoned, empty booth.

Annelise rushed up behind him, tugging at his sleeve, saying, "Momiji, no! Come down! You'll break the booth! I worked hard on – ARGH!"

Momiji fell down backwards on top of Annelise. Yuki, Kyo, Hatori, and Tohru rushed up to catch Momiji before he would even touch Annelise. Yet, it was too late. Momiji and Annelise collided and hit the ground with a loud thud.

Yuki and Kyo closed their eyes, expecting to hear a bang and open their eyes to see smoke swirling around them. However, there was no bang…

"Ah! I'm glad you're okay, Momiji-kun!" Annelise said hurriedly, setting Momiji back up on his feet. "Don't do that again okay!"

"Eh…Annelise," Kyo said slowly. "Can you –"

"Remind me why I have to wear this?" Yuki asked desperately, acting a diversion for Hatori, Kyo, Tohru, and Momiji to find out what exactly happened.

The entire body of students rushed to Yuki, squealing about how cute he looked in the dress and how jealous they were of him. This allowed Hatori, Kyo, Tohru, Momiji, and Annelise just enough time to get to the roof…

"Why can I hug Annie-chan but not Tohru-kun?" Momiji asked, flinging his arms around Annelise's neck. "I don't understand!"

"Neither do I, but Yuki has the right to know, so we'll wait for him," Hatori sighed. "He should be here –"

"Who should be here?" Yuki asked as he glided next to Tohru.

"Annelise," Hatori said strictly. "What do you know about the Sohma family?"

"何? Nani? What?" Annelise gasped. "I-I don't know what you're talki-"

"Yes you do… Your comment after Momiji touch revealed everything… How do you know?" Hatori demanded.

Annelise looked from person to person – Kyo to Tohru to Momiji to Yuki to Hatori and then to her feet. She inhaled deeply.

"I saw Yuki transform when Tohru accidentally ran into him," she admitted. "I didn't tell anyone I knew because…I didn't want you to tell until you _wanted_ to tell me…"

"Okay, now why didn't Momiji transform?" Hatori asked slowly.

Annelise looked up harshly into Hatori's eyes. For the first time ever, they thought they actually saw anger behind her eyes.

"_I_ have a curse," she whispered. "A more terrible curse than the entire Sohma curse." She glanced at Kyo.

_Does she know about…?_ He grabbed his bracelet as he thought deeper into the subject.

"My curse has given me a terrible purpose and I do not tend to fulfill it… But…I'm not sure if the Moon's power can be argued with…"

The group looked to the sky. The Moon was shining through the blue sky, brighter than the Sun.

"Annie-chan, how did you –" Momiji began to say, but stopped.

Annelise was gone, nowhere to be seen…

Hatori's expression was as if he had seen a ghost. He was in shock and his face was pasty.

"I must go speak to Akito," Hatori finally said.

Kyo and Yuki looked at Hatori with fierce eyes.

"Or…search for her!" Hatori said, looking half pleased, half still shocked. "I have a better idea."

Kyo nodded and pulled Momiji back into the school with him. The building felt warm than outside where the temperature was dropping dramatically.

"Momiji, you look on this side of the school and I'll look in the other," Kyo ordered. "If you find her, find me."

"But why did Annie-chan run away?" Momiji whined.

"Hey! Don't whine to _me_ about everything!" Kyo barked. "Look!"

He turned and began to search the school for Annelise. He looked inside of every classroom and in every hallway. _Maybe she's not inside,_ Kyo thought. _If I were Annelise where would I be?_

"Right here," a soft voice from behind him whispered.

Kyo spun around to see Annelise, still dressed in her Arabic clothing, leaning again the window. She didn't look very happy.

"_But…I'm not sure if the Moon's power can be argued with…"_ Kyo looked out the window. The Moon was still out there, bright and shiny. He looked back at Annelise. She was glaring at the Moon as if she was going to do something evil to it.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"What?" Kyo asked interestedly.

"I don't know if I can break away… The Moon isn't ready to change it's plans," she explained. "You don't understand. You think your true form is a bad thing…you haven't seen anything…"

Kyo looked at Annelise with wide eyes. _A curse worse than my true form? How…?_ It didn't seem possible.

"Look, Annelise," Kyo interrupted the silence. "Hatori…she's going to take you to Akito –"

"Eh? Ah, Akito… The Moon will be please when I met him," she whispered.

"Annelise?"

She banged herself against the window and slid slowly down the wall and onto the ground. Kyo stared at her few second and then decided that the polite thing to do would be to help her up. Then he heard her crying…

"ANNIE-CHAN! KYO-KUN!" Momiji cried, running towards the two of them. "I found you!"

He grabbed Annelise's arm and began to pull her arm up. She looked up at him.

"Annie-chan!" Momiji whispered, letting go of Annelise's arm and falling back on top of Kyo's lap.

"Get OFF!" Kyo yelled, pushing Momiji off him. "What's wrong with Annel-"

Kyo's anger immediately died out. Annelise was crying, but…it wasn't normal. Her tears were made out of the dust of stars and the Moon. A small "puddle" of star and Moon dust sitting where her head had hung over. She quickly rubbed her tears away as if it would make it like she never cried.

"I was j-just –"

"Crying," Kyo whispered softly. "Why…?"

"I-I can't-t –"

"Kyo, Momiji, Annelise!"

Hatori rushed up to the three of them, Yuki following behind and in his school uniform.

"Why are you all on the floor?" Hatori asked, looking at them skeptically.

"Oh, nothing!" Annelise forced a laugh, jumping up. "I just slipped! Momiji and Kyo were being kind enough to help me up!"

"Annie-chan?" Tohru had gone to quickly check on the rice ball stand and had come back to them. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, fine, fine!" she laughed.

"We're leaving," Hatori said strictly to Momiji. "I must go speak to Akito… It appears that my plan won't work as well as I thought it would."

"No, it will," Annelise whispered. "Just do it…"

Hatori's only visible eye grew large. _How does she do that?_

"First, we'll stop by Shigure's house," Hatori told them. "Follow me…"

The five of them followed Hatori out of the senior high school and into the guest parking lot. There was a small black car parked in the farthest spot from the school.

"We'll be a bit squished, but that's okay," Hatori informed them. "It would be best in Tohru and I will sit in the front. The four of you will sit in the back… We don't want anyone to transform right, now…"

The short car ride to the first stop had been short. It took only a few minutes to get there and only a few minutes for Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki to get changed out of their uniforms and into casual dress. Annelise was able to met the get Shigure, a funny man with a great personality. He said that he would met them at the Main House while they took Annelise to get something important supposedly, but she was acting funny about it.

"Oh no, Hatori-san! It's fine! I don't think it's necessary!" she laughed as she hesitantly gave directions to her home.

"No… Annelise," Hatori said, sounding rather strict. "You must…"

"Oh! Stop here!" Annelise shouted.

A large wooden area was dense and dark was sitting next to the car.

"My home's behind these trees," she told them, opening the door. "I'll be right back!"

"Maybe someone should go with you," Tohru suggested politely.

"I'll go," Kyo said quietly. "I'll scare away perverts simply with my presence…"

"Keep talking," Yuki groaned.

"If you want, they'll just wanna molest you, too!" Kyo growled.

"Kyo-kun, that's mean!" Momiji laughed.

"Come on," Annelise said quietly. "We have to hurry…"

She broke into a slight jog, gliding between trees, fallen logs, and bushes perfectly. Kyo jogged after her. A small, rather rundown cabin came into very. It was actually more like a shack…not fit for living in.

Annelise kicked open the door and squeezed through it's small opening. Kyo peaked through the door to see a moderately organized room. A small cot was to a corner with a small desk that served as a nightstand and a table. There was no electricity at all. There wasn't a closet or anything! Not even a dresser. Her clothes were neatly hung near the window on a hook. Nearby it, there was a large stack of books in many different languages. She was rummaging through them until she found the oldest and most destroyed one out of the stack. It looked particularly heavy.

She picked it up and turned. Kyo was simply staring at her. She had no idea that he had been standing there watching her.

"Let's go," she muttered.

Kyo nodded and followed her out of the shack. She was walking much slower, now, and was very quiet.

"That's a good collection of books," Kyo said, trying to start a conversation. "Also in a lot of different languages."

"A lot?" she asked. "Really?"

"Yah," he laughed. "Not very many people can read a bunch of different languages! What languages were they?"

"Oh… Some Arabic, some Japanese, English, German, French, Welsh, Korean, Chinese," she said casually. "I think I have an Italian book and I'm saving my money for a new Gaelic book."

Kyo's eyes grew.

"You speak and read _all_ of those languages?" he asked incredulously.

"Yah," she sighed. "My father and I used to travel the world quite a lot… I was born in the United States but soon moved to the Middle East. After that, we moved around quite a bit within Europe. Then we moved here after living in South Korea and German for a little…"

"What about your mother?" he asked.

"My mother," she asked hesitantly. "Oh, we lost her back in Wales…"

"I'm so sorry," Kyo whispered, wishing he didn't ask.

"Doesn't matter!" Annelise said cheerfully. "People die everyday! Three people are born and three people die every second!"

"Really?" Kyo asked. "Neat. So, what language is that book in?"

"This one?" She held the book up. "An ancient language… You'll see…"

The car came into view. Kyo opened Hatori's door.

"Call Shigure," he commanded.

"Why?" Hatori asked.

"Because we have someone else moving in," Kyo said simply, but anger seeping through.

"何。 Nani? What?" Annelise asked loudly. "No! No, I couldn't!"

"I'm not going to let you live there!" Kyo yelled at her.

Yuki, Momiji, Hatori, and Tohru looked at Kyo suspiciously.

"It's dangerous!" Kyo made up as an excuse.

"We'll talk to Akito," Hatori said. "He'll decide."

"Whatever…"

Kyo and Annelise pulled themselves back into the car for another quick few moments. Shigure was standing in front of the Main Sohma House's gates.

"Hurry," Shigure whispered seriously. "He's waiting…"

Yuki, Shigure, Tohru, Kyo, Hatori, and Annelise rushed into the largest building behind the Sohma gates. There was a large room with a fabulous chair at the head – like a king's throne… And there was Akito…waiting…

The six of them bowed to him.

"着席。Chakuseki. Sit."

The kneeled onto the ground.

"So, Shaloub Annelise-san," Akito said softly. "Do you know what the Sohma dilemma is?"

"はいさん。 Hai san. Yes, sir," she admitted. "We a member of the Sohma is huggled by a member of the opposite gender, they transform into their Jyuunishi animal…"

"Yes," he said. "So, how did you find out?"

"I saw Tohru accidentally bump into Yuki and he transform into the rat," she whispered.

"Now, why are _you_ here? Hatori could have just come to explain to me that you found out…"

"I don't cause the Sohma to transform…"

"Is that so?" Akito asked interestedly. "Why is that?"

Annelise simply held up her book. Akito jumped out of his seat and rushed to Annelise. He examined her carefully.

"So…_you_ are one of the Angel?" he asked. "Which race?"

"I-I'm…an Angel of the Moon," she whispered tearfully.

"Why do you cry?" Akito asked calmly.

"My purpose," she gasped. "Do you not know?"

Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki had no idea what they were talking. Angels? The Moon? Her purpose? All of the elements were causing their heads to spin.

"Akito-san," Shigure said strictly. "Take it easy on her! She's only a teenager."

"She'll be fine…"

"Akito!" Hatori gasped. "Don't do it!"

"What is done will be done!" Akito yelled. "Do not question me!"

Annelise gasped. "Are you going to –"

"Forget about your purpose," Akito said grandly. "Overcome the power of the Moon… Your purpose means nothing. We now need you…the Sohma family does…"

A few tears slipped from Annelise's eyes. Finally, Kyo jumped up and yelled angrily, "WHY DOESN'T ANYONE EXPLAIN WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

Akito, Hatori, and Shigure glared at him.

"Do you wish for them to know?" Akito asked Annelise.

"If t-they want to know…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is where the story gets weird and where you see Annelise's many different sides… To those who commented, 有難う! Arigatou! Thanks! If you had a question, look for you username and my answer/thanks' right next to it:

Lise Icali - Thanks! After writing this, I realized that there are quite a few stories out there with the other-cursed one. I hope I can make mine better than those, but I can only try my best!

Animaniac247 - Thanks! Your story was really good! I (heart) it! Yes, I'm Japanese and I hate it... It is so boring... Osaka is a nice city, though. I don't live _in_ the city, but a bit farther in a small town call Uenoshiba about 20 to 30 kilometers from Osaka and about one to five kilometers from Osaka-wan.

- TAKAHASHI OUT!


	4. 天使 Tenshi Angel

Title: 私 の 救済者 天使 のよ Watashi no Kyuusaisha Tenshi Noyō My Angelic Savior

Author: 私 の 秘密 愛/高橋 三知子 Watashi no Himitsu Ai My Secret Love/Takahashi Michiko

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ふるば characters. All I own is Shaloub Annelise and the plot

Warning: My computer is not very good and every time I try to slip any Japanese in, it shows as the Hiragana/Kanji forms. In order to add the Romaji form, I h a v e t o w r i t e t h e w o r d s l i k e t h i s. So if there isn't a Romaji form for the Japanese word, ignore it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: 天使 Tenshi Angel

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo was sitting on the ground, dazed. Annelise's first words were smooth and soft, but oddly foreign and unlike any language he had ever heard.

"Fuwala dela Negesia," she sighed, "is my Angelic name…

"The Angels are ancient humans. They are actually more like demons…not the heavenly angels… They are born under the full Moon and are the first born of that hour. They are placed into races such as the Angels of the Sun or the Angels of the Water by certain powers they possess… We are like witches and wizards. This," She held up the old book, "is much like a spell book. In fact, I consider it one.

"We are usually born of two or one Angelic parent. I am considered rare…born of two non-Angelic parents…

"No one believes in us though. They think they don't live and never did nor will…"

"What's 'your purpose'?" Tohru asked softly.

Annelise's eyes darkened. She glanced from Hatori to Shigure to Akito, all of who nodded. She inhaled deeply and shakily.

"_I_ am a legend as well… The myth of Fuwala dela Negesia is more like an ancient foretelling. An Angelic Oracle said an Angel of the Moon, me, would be the end of the cursed Sohma family…"

Momiji's eyes widened as he scooted away from Annelise.

"Annie-chan?"

"What's the curse?" Yuki asked, his eyes wide, too.

There was a dark twinkle in Annelise's eyes. She half-smirked, half-frowned.

"You will have to find out for yourself just as I had to find out about your by myself," she sighed. "That's all I'm telling for now. I've already said too much…"

"Is that all you needed?" Akito asked the rest of them.

"You mean –"

"We can't erase her memories, Yuki," Shigure said. "It's useless on _her_. It would backfire on us…"

"That wasn't all we needed," Hatori interrupted. "Kyo has something to say…"

Akito turned to Kyo who was blushing fiercely. The redness in his face clashed horribly with his orange hair.

"It's about where Annel– Fuwal–"

"Annelise," she told him strictly. "Any of you call me Fuwala dela Negesia in public, you won't be a very happy person…"

"Whatever… Well, it's about where she lives…"

"What's wrong with it?" Annelise asked sharply.

"You live in a shack! It's dangerous!" Kyo yelled heatedly. "I'm not going to let you stay there!"

There was an awkward, short pause as everyone eyed Kyo.

"I see," whispered Akito.

"What?" shouted Kyo as Momiji, Yuki, Hatori, and Shigure continued to smirk at him.

"Annelise, Hatori," Akito sighed. "Come with me… I must inspect Annelise's house…"

"Oi! Me, too!" Momiji shouted, jumping up along with Annelise.

"No, Momiji… Stay behind," Hatori told him.

"Annie-chan's a girl! She'll be scared with two men!" Momiji informed. "Don't worry, Annie-chan! I'll make sure they won't be perverts!"

"Very well," Akito groaned. "Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru… You may leave…"

"Bye, guys," Annelise sighed, waving to them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ding dong!_

The doorbell was loud and surprising. Kyo rushed down to the door from the kitchen where he was heating up his portion of the dinner Tohru had left when she went to work. Yuki was on his way to pick her up and Shigure was working on his new novel.

"Kyo-kun -!"

"I got it, I got it!" Kyo snapped.

He swung open the door, expecting to see Tohru and Yuki back from work.

"Hey, Kyo-kun!" Annelise was smiling happily, looking windswept.

She swung an arm around him in a half-hug. Her bag bangs into his back as she reached up to him.

"ARGH! Get OFF!" Kyo yelled.

Annelise simply laughed, "Nice to se you, too, Kyo-kun!"

"Is that Annie-chan's voice I hear?" Shigure cried.

"I thought you were working on your novel!" Kyo barked.

"I _was_!" Shigure pointed out. "Annie-chan! So, is Akito forcing you to move in?"

"Yup!" Annelise laughed.

"How did you get here?" Kyo asked. "I don't see Hatori's car."

"Oh, Hatori-san and Akito-san offered to drive, but I had to get my motorcycle here, so it makes the trip easier!" she explained.

"Motorcycle?" Kyo asked slowly.

"Yah!"

"Do you know Uotani Arisa?" Shigure asked.

Annelise cracked up.

"YAH!"

"Eh…were you in a gang with her?" Shigure asked slowly and cautiously.

"Nah. My dad and I just decided to build a motorcycle one day!" she said, still laughing

"Eh…build? Right… Kyo, take her to Tohru's room!" Shigure ordered. "They'll have to share a room."

Kyo began up the stairs with Annelise following. He turned around to see how far she was up the stairs, but she wasn't far at all. She was holding up her long skirt, her bag of clothes, and her large Angelic book.

"How can you walk in that?" Kyo asked her, going down to carry some things.

When he got closer, he suddenly realized that was almost all she owned – she was carrying half of it…besides the dresser, the bed, and the table. As far as he could remember, she didn't even have a mirror. He looked at her face, trying to find some kind of sadness or depression. Instead, he found a smile and a smear of a starry silvery color under her eye.

"I don't know actually," she admitted. "Thanks…"

She handed him the bag.

"Eh… You have some silver –"

"Where?" she interrupted.

"Under your eye," he told her, tapping the place on her cheekbone.

"Oh, my makeup is coming off!" she giggled.

She tried to race up the stairs in her dress, right behind Kyo.

"Here's your room!" he announced.

"Whoa…"

She placed her stuff on the ground and removed her chador, examining the room with awe. A bundle of long, curly brown hair with blonde highlights fell out.

"Whoa!"

"What?" Annelise yelled, jumping up, looking as if she was ready to attack.

"You're hair… I've realized I've never seen your hair and it's really curly!" Kyo said as if it was amazing.

He always saw the girls at school curling their hair, in the middle of the classroom, but it wasn't like hers. Hers was natural, not the fake kind like all her friends.

"Eh… Yah, I hate it…"

"Really?"

"Yah… Where's the bathroom?" she asked. "I have to wash my makeup off."

"Oh, right next to Yuki's room by that little table in the hallway."

Annelise disappeared for a second, leaving Kyo alone in Tohru and Annelise's room for a few moments. He picked up Annelise's chador off of the ground and lift it to his face. It was still warm and smelled like raspberries…

"What are you doing?"

Annelise had marched back into the room as was watching Kyo's back.

"EH?"

He quickly began to fold her chador.

"CAN'T YOU TELL SOMEO–"

He turned around to face Annelise, but gasped loudly.

"Y-you –"

Annelise looked at him with a confused expression. He pointed at her face. She suddenly exploded into laughter.

"Oh, tattoos? All Angels have these tattoos! The change from 'family' to 'family' and tribe to tribe. We _must_ have them."

"Family? Tribe?"

"Each Angel is in a tribe with in the 'Water' and 'Moon' divisions," she began. "An Angel is also placed with a 'family.' Technically, they are just other members of the same tribe that share common…_gifts_…"

She died out in speaking. She had an expression that told Kyo that she had said too much.

"Oh, okay…"

She had a silver tattoo, zigzagging down from the corner of her left eye and down to the apple of her cheek. She had small stars above her eyebrows and a Moon to the corner of her right eye.

"I have one on my arm," she laughed, lifting the sleeve to her right arm. "It says '_Fuwala dela Negesia, shantu la porsani sho ley Fuwala-Shiniso-lahey._'"

The tattoo was in midnight blue and went down her arm on her large muscle. It was written in odd characters that Kyo had never seen before.

"Which means…?" Kyo asked.

_Fuwala dela Negesia, shantu la porsani sho ley Fuwala-Shiniso-lahey…_ he repeated in his head. The words flowed together like music.

"'Fuwala dela Negesia, the crown Angel of the Fuwala family of the Shiniso tribe…'"

"Which means…?" Kyo repeated.

Annelise began to laugh yet again. She looked absolutely amused.

"I'm the Fuwala family within the Shiniso tribe of the Angels of the Moon," she sighed. "I'm just an important person to them…"

"I get it," he said finally. "Hey, what's that one?"

There was harsh, black written in the same language above her midnight blue one.

"Oh! Nothing!"

She hastily pulled her sleeve down past her elbow. Her cheeks slightly pinked.

"We're home, Shigure!" Yuki's voice yelled as a door opened.

"しまった! Shimatta! Dammit!" Kyo groaned.

"Tohru, Yuki! Guess who's here!" Shigure's voice carried through the house. "She's got a motorcycle, she's an Angel, and Kyo's probably trying to do something perverted to her right now! GUESS!"

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!" Kyo roared. "WHO WOULD WANT TO –"

"Annie-kun!"

Tohru's joyfully shouted interrupted Kyo's angry yelling.

"She's in your room!" Shigure told her.

Tohru rushed into the room and stopped suddenly. Yuki ran in after her and nearly collided into her. He, too, stopped and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Eh… Kyo-kun, you can explain while I get changed in the bathroom…"

Annelise slowly backed out of the room with her small bag in her hand. As soon as Kyo heard the bathroom door close, he began, "She told me that all Angels have them."

"The tattoos?" Tohru sighed. "It seems so strange!"

"Yah," Yuki agreed.

"Look, you guys, Anne's keeping something from us!" Kyo whispered.

"Anne?" asked Yuki suspiciously, smirking.

"Shut up!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"What do you think she's keeping from us?" Tohru asked softly.

"You know how slaves get branded? Well –"

"Back!" Annelise announced.

She was wearing black soccer shorts and a white tank top. For the first time, they saw how muscular her arms were. The tattoo above Annelise's Angelic title was visible. For some reason it looked it was _engraved_ painfully into her skin and didn't look like a normal tattoo…

Everyone went silent and stared at her. A clueless look came across her face.

"何! Nani! What!" she asked incredulously.

"皆無, 皆無. Kaimu, kaimu. Nothing, nothing," Yuki laughed.

"How –?" Kyo's jaw had dropped. "Do you train or something?"

Annelise smiled slyly, "I've told you all enough for one night… I haven't even eaten!"

Tohru gasped loudly. She looked as if she was going to kill herself from guilt.

"Don't worry," Annelise laughed. "I'll go make myself something!"

"Oh, Annie-kun!" Tohru cried. "I'm so sorry! I didn't pick enough vegetables for another dinner for you!"

"She can have mine," Kyo sighed, heading out of the room.

"Oh, no! I couldn't –"

"Eat it. It's probably loaded with leeks, anyways. Just promise I'll get to ride on your motorcycle!"

Annelise laughed, "Sure…"

Kyo nodded and left the room. It was silent for a few seconds.

"Kyo-kun isn't usually like this, is he?" Annelise asked, her eyes still on the doorway.

"No… Get to bed, Tohru," Yuki sighed. "It's getting late…"

"はい, お休みなさい! Hai, oyasuminasai! Yes, good night!" Tohru said, smiling as usual.

Yuki and Annelise left the room as Tohru prepared for bed.

"Good night, Yuki," Annelise said softly as Yuki left for his room.

"Sleep well," Yuki said, half laughing and disappearing behind his door.

Shigure had already got to bed because it was very dark downstairs. Annelise heard something on the rood as if someone sat down on it.

"Kyo-kun," she whispered.

She felt bad the Kyo had nothing to eat. She went back upstairs, brought down her Angelis book, and got to work…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New chapter! One thing I must tell everyone who reads this, Annelise is _not_ on steroids. My friend thought she was when I said she was muscular, but she isn't. There is another reason why.

- TAKAHASHI OUT!

NEW: Sorry about the confusion with these chapters! Just read Kiku-kun's review!


	5. 夜夜中 Yoroyonaka Midnight

Title: 私 の 救済者 天使 のよ Watashi no Kyuusaisha Tenshi Noyō My Angelic Savior

Author: 私 の 秘密 愛/高橋 三知子 Watashi no Himitsu Ai My Secret Love/Takahashi Michiko

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ふるば characters. All I own is Shaloub Annelise and the plot. I will be adding more characters, but I haven't gotten there and I don't know what I'll name them.

Warning: My computer is not very good and every time I try to slip any Japanese in, it shows as the Hiragana/Kanji forms. In order to add the Romaji form, I h a v e t o w r i t e t h e w o r d s l i k e t h i s. So if there isn't a Romaji form for the Japanese word, ignore it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: 夜夜中 Yoroyonaka Midnight

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm, I thought you'd be up here," Annelise said, smiling with a large plate of food in her hand.

"ARGH!" Kyo yelled, nearly falling off the rood. "How did you know I'd be here?"

"I heard you," Annelise shrugged, walking slowly across the roof.

She set the plate down next to Kyo and sat down. She picked up two sets of chopsticks and handed a set to Kyo.

"Eat it," she demanded, partially mocking him. "There's enough for both of us…"

"Tohru didn't make that much!" Kyo said, looking half-surprised, half-angered.

"I know…"

Annelise picked up an onigiri and bit into it. She pointed at Kyo and then pointed at the food. She swallowed and said, "Eat. Now."

He picked up his chopsticks and began to eat. It tasted so good since he was so hungry.

"Why did you do this?" he asked, his mouth full of お好み焼き/okonomiyaki/a pancake-like 'pizza'.

Annelise shrugged.

"Everyone needs to eat," she said simply.

She is very mysterious… 

She seemed to be glowing in the Moonlight as the full moon began to sink down even so slowly. Maybe because her bright tattoos seemed to suck all of the Moon's light and shine as brightly as the stars.

_She looks like a star…_ Kyo chuckled aloud to himself.

"What?" Annelise asked, bemused, her mouth full of rice as she finished off her onigiri.

"Nothing," Kyo sighed, picking at a small piece of 焼き鳥/yakitori/grilled chicken.

"You want to hear an Angelic Shinosawian myth?" Annelise asked softly.

"Shinosawian?"

"The Angels of the Sun are the Shinosawian Angels in ancient Angelic mythology," she explained.

"Eh…sure," Kyo sighed.

"Along time ago, the Tuholisein Angels, the Angels of the Moon, and the Shinosawian Angels got into a war."

She suddenly stopped. She smiled at Kyo her eyes twinkling darkly.

"I should explain something first about the Tuholisein Angels and the Shinosawian Angels," she sighed. "It comes from another ancient Angelic myth… Tuholisey and Shinosawa were two Angelic gods who were brothers. One personified the Moon, Tuholisey, and the other personified the Sun, Shinosawa. That's were the names came from… They constantly fought. Their mother, Hanasilani, the goddess of the Angels, separated the days, making day and night. Hanasilani is like the 'mother' of all Risen Angels… Still, with the separation, the god of the Moon and the god of the Sun still fought. You must understand that the Angels of the Moon were and still are physically stronger that the other Angels, yet not too smart. The Angels of the Sun were the opposite… They're weak, but smart…"

"So that explains why you are so muscular!" Kyo laughed, wondering what she meant by 'all Risen Angels', however, deciding against asking her about it.

Annelise smiled awkwardly, her cheeks pinking the slightest amount in the dim twilight. She sighed and shook her head. Kyo realized that there was another reason.

"Anyways… So, the reason for the war was because the Shinosawian Angels had enslaved the Tuholisein Angels for hundreds of years… Horrible enslavement… They captured them by stealing them in their sleep… However, some of the Tuholisein Angels remained in Tuholisein territory and others escaped. The Tuholisein army was made of one hundred Angels while the Shinosawian army was made of one thousand. Even though the Shinosawian Angels are weaker, there are always individualists in a race…"

Kyo noticed something funny about how she said that. Could she be an individualist in her race? Could the enslavement struggle still be going on?

"The Tuholisein Angels performed a stunt much like what the Trojan Horse.

"The Shinosawian Angels are very pale while the Tuholisein Angels are rather dark. One girl among the escaped slaves was half Shinosawian and half Tuholisein. She was remarkable pale… She disguised herself as a Tuholisein Angel slave trader. She said to the Shinosawian Angels that she had captured a group of Tuholisein Angels escaping from the capital city of the Shinosawian territory called Hinosila. The ninety-nine pure Tuholisein Angels were tied and armed, however, the Shinosawian Angels had no idea that they were armed nor were the weapons detectable…

"What was the girl's name?" Kyo asked. "Or did she not have a name?"

"She has a name… Her name is Fuwala dela Olisiginiley." She smiled. "She's part of my family…along with Fuwala ladu Solonokani. He is the general of the Tuholisein Angel Slave Army."

_Is? Are they still around?_

"So they pulled Olisiginiley, Solonokani, and the rest of the army into the gates of Hinosila. The army attacked… The Shinosawian army pulled out, but the slaves cleared them out easily. Olisiginiley and Solonokani had awakened an ultimate weapon that all Angels have, but to different strengths. At the time, the Tuholisein Angels were the only ones to awaken it, giving power to every Tuholisein Angel…

"After they had taken over Hinosila, they freed all of the Tuholisein Angels and gave the capital back to the Shinosawian Angels. However, so many Shinosawian Angels died, the Tuholisein Angels had to find a way to bury them. So they put their bodies in the night sky and that's why there are stars."

"Why did they give it _back_?" Kyo asked angrily.

"The Tuholisein Angels can't rule over the Shinosawian Angels!" Annelise laughed. "No Angel can rule over another!"

"Then how come the Shinosawian Angels could enslave you guys?" Kyo asked, trying to understand the ways of the Angelic people.

"That's not truly _ruling_," Annelise sighed. "It's wrong, but it's not _ruling_…just enslaving…"

Annelise looked down. Her usual rather happy aura drooped.

"Anne?"

"What?" Annelise looked back up, a funny look on her face. "What did you call me?"

"A-Anne," Kyo gulped, worried that he was being offensive to her.

A small smile slowly came on her face, "I haven't been called that in a while…"

"I'm sorry… I shou–"

"Sorry?" Annelise asked. "Why? I like being called Anne. My father used to call me 'Anne', 'Annie', 'Annester', and other names like that."

"Annester?" Kyo asked. "What the heck?"

She laughed, "Yah. He used to call me that when I was five!"

"What did your mother call you?" he asked.

She sort of got quiet.

"I don't remember much of her…"

"I should stop asking, shouldn't I?" Kyo whispered.

An odd silence fell between the two of them. Behind them, the Moon was disappearing as in front of them, the Sun was rising.

"You must hate the light," Kyo joked, interrupting the silence. "All because of the Shinosawian Angels!"

"The Angels of the Sun are disgusting," Annelise growled. "They are poor-tempered, evil, and are hateful. They think they are the greatest because they are smartest, but I disagree. You need feelings… They lack feelings, emotions, love…

"But I think we should go down… The Sun is rising and we don't want Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru to worry."

"I bet you ten hundred yen that they are already worrying!" Kyo snapped.

"DEAL!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki yawned widely as he walked down from his room and into the kitchen. The light was bright in the room, which smelled amazing. He rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust to the brightness.

"Oh! お早うございます! Ohayougozaimasu! Good morning!" a cheerful voice called to him.

"Shaloub-san?" he said, half into a yawn.

"Oh, Shaloub-san is so formal!" she sighed. "You don't have to call me by that _all_ _the time_!"

"Annie-kun's in a good mood," another voice sighed.

"Honda-san?"

Yuki still couldn't see clearly. He was mainly determining people by their voices. He's sight began to clear.

Kyo and Tohru were standing, watching Annelise make breakfast. They were all staring at Yuki in amusement.

"Don't like the morning do you?" Annelise laughed.

"Eh? Not really," he yawned again. "Why isn't Honda-san making breakfast?"

"Anne nearly attacked her when Tohru simply tried to help," Kyo explain. "She's refusing to let anyone else cook any meals today while she's in the house."

"You might have to rely on Tohru-kun for lunch today, though," Annelise said over her shoulder as she continued with her cooking. "I have to pick up the rest of my things at my old house!"

"Someone should go with you," Shigure said, appearing at the entrance of the kitchen.

Everyone nearly jumped three feet into the air.

"CAN'T YOU TELL SOMEONE WHEN YOU JUST APPEAR?" Kyo screeched at him.

"Kyo? Yuki? Which one of you will go?" Shigure asked.

"I'll go," Yuki volunteered. "I would like to see Shalo-eh… Annie-kun's old home."

"Thanks!" Annelise said, smiling widely. "The woods are really pretty. I've never seen such a beautiful place."

"Also," Shigure said loudly, "Tohru-kun will need to make an extra lunch!"

"Why?" she asked.

"Let's just say Kyo might want to run."

"WHAT?" Kyo exploded. "WHY IS SHE COMING?"

"Ah!" Tohru squealed. "She is?"

"HOW CAN YOU BE HAPPY?"

"Eh? Who?" Annelise asked.

"Sohma Kagura," Yuki sighed.

"They are going to get married!" Tohru said happily.

"A wedding!" Annelise laughed. "I love weddings! I want to go! I better be invited!"

"I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED TO HER!" Kyo shouted.

"Aw… Why?" Annelise asked.

"I ONLY AGREED TO HER WHEN SHE THREATENED ME WHEN WE WERE LITTLE!" he yelled. "SHE HAD A KNIFE!"

"I still think you should get married," Annelise mused aloud. "Wait! She's another Sohma, right? What would happen with the whole–"

"Two members of the opposite sex from the Zodiac can hug without transforming," Shigure said.

"Oh! That's good!" Annelise sighed. "So when is she coming? I want to meet Kagura-san!"

"NO, YOU DON'T! WHY IS SHE EVEN COMING?"

"She coming around lunchtime," Shigure told them. "She's coming because of Annie-kun."

"Me?" Annelise asked in the middle of filleting a fish. "What about me?"

"She's worried that someone's in the way of her little Kyo-kun!" Shigure laughed. "She thought Tohru was out to steal him, also!"

"静か に! SHIZUKA NI! SHUT UP!"

Annelise began to laugh as she continued to fillet the fish, removing the meat off the spine and cutting off the skin.

"Well, I'll be able to meet her, right?" she asked.

"She won't leave until she meets you," Yuki sighed.

"Eh? Well, that's perfect! I would love to meet her!" she said. "Breakfast will be done in a few minutes. You guys go do something while I'm finishing. After this, Yuki and I will have to leave."

The four of Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Shigure, turned and left without another word…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you so much, Yuki!" Annelise laughed, smiling widely.

Yuki and Annelise were walking down a long dirt road on the way to Annelise's old home. She had a bag on her wrist to hold all of her clothes and other items as she spun, singing happily.

"Eh? Oh, no problem!" Yuki said smiling. "I have to see where 妹ちゃん/imoutochan/younger sister used to live!"

Annelise laughed, smiling more widely than ever.

"Now, I have _thirteen_ brothers and sisters!" she chuckled.

"You have brothers and sisters…_thirteen_ brothers and sisters?" Yuki asked interestedly.

"オフコース! Of course!" Annelise laughed. "They're my half-sisters and my half-brothers…and then you! Chase is thirteen, Kimberly is eight, Alex is five, May is four, and Sarah is two!"

"Wow… Wait, half-siblings?"

"Yes, I have a very complicated family… And then I have seven Angelic brothers and sisters!"

"How do you deal with that?" Yuki asked, almost feeling sorry for Annelise.

"Oh, I usually visit them for holidays or they visit me, but I haven't seen them in a while. In fact, last time I saw Sarah, she was a newborn! Chase was eleven, Kim-Kim was six, Alex was three, and May was two!"

"What about your Angelic siblings?"

"There's Hanasia, Leylasia, Jolasu, Kaneysu, Manisia, Ogalasia, and Dulasu. Hana is my twin, Leylasia is fourteen, Jolasu is ten, Kaneysu is eleven, Manisia is eight, Ogalasia is a newborn, and Dulasu is eighteen."

"おやおや/Oyaoya/My goodness!" Yuki laughed. "That's a lot!"

"Eh? Really?" Annelise asked. "Oh! We're here!"

It front of them stood the large, dark forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY!

- TAKAHASHI OUT!


End file.
